


The Ring

by cockles_take_the_wheel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockles_take_the_wheel/pseuds/cockles_take_the_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (completely fictional) story of how Misha ended up wearing Jensen’s ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

"Nice ring." Misha commented, as he and Jensen sat side by side in the makeup trailer. They had an early shoot today, and Jensen was looking a little worse-for-the-wear. He probably only had one cup of coffee, so Misha swung his arm over his armrest, into the empty space between them, and nudged Jensen’s arm. "Here, take it."

Misha didn’t really drink coffee anyway. He only ever got it on mornings like this, when he had scenes with Jensen. He knew Jensen wasn’t a morning guy, but he never seemed to think ahead to ask for another coffee. 

"You’re a life-saver." Jensen smiled and took the cup. After he’d taken a sip and made a ‘mmmmm’ noise he looked down at his hand. "Yeah, I bought it for myself, kind of a ‘congratulations’ present for making it through the first season, after we got picked up for season 2." He laughed and never once mentioned how it was  _weird_  that Misha just happened to have a full cup of coffee just the way he took his. 

Misha smiled. “It’s nice, it suits you.” It’d been about eight weeks since Misha had joined the cast. And he was finally beginning to feel like he belonged. 

The ratings had never been higher, his contract had been extended, and he wasn’t going to get killed off (that he knew of). All in all, he was doing pretty good lately. So what, if he was flirting a little with Jensen. He was so oblivious anyway, it was just nice to feel appreciated, welcomed. 

It’d taken a while for Jensen to warm up to him, but now that he had, things seemed like they couldn’t get better. 

—

Six months later, after the final wrap of Season 4 shooting in April and the unsurprising network announcement that they would be coming back for a new season last week, Misha got a small padded envelope in his private mail. At first he thought a fan had somehow found his address, but as he turned it over to check the return address, he recognized Jensen’s handwriting.

His home address was scribbled on the back, and Misha froze. What could he possibly be sending him? And why had he mailed it himself, and not get someone else to write his address? Or, better yet, just have someone at the studio send it to him?

Misha’s heart was practically in his throat as he tore the yellow envelope open and tipped it into his palm. 

And, to his surprise, out tumbled Jensen’s ring. The one he’d said he liked all those months ago. He closed his palm around the cool metal immediately and dug in the envelope for the strip of paper that accompanied it. 

On it was a handwritten note from Jensen. It said: “Mish, I just wanted to thank you for all you’ve done for the show, and me. I was sure this was gonna be our last season. But you’ve been awesome. It’s been a real pleasure working with you, and I can’t wait for more ass-crack-of-dawn shoots with you in July (as long as you remember the coffee).”

And Misha had to stop reading at that, his throat had closed, and there was a watery glaze over his eyes. He blinked slowly, and a tear rolled down his right cheek. He had no idea Jensen even noticed the coffee, let alone that he was ‘looking forward’ to doing more. And Misha knew, from first hand experience, and crew stories, how much Jensen despised morning shoots. 

"I thought, since you liked it, this ring would suit you better. I think it’s brought me all the luck it’s ever gonna. I wanted you to have it, in celebration of the completion of your first season with Supernatural. See you in July, - J"

Misha opened his hand and slipped the ring on. His fingers were thinner than Jensen’s so, he wore it on his middle finger, next to his engagement ring. And, for some reason, that seemed like the exact perfect place for a ring from Jensen to be, right next to Vicki’s.

**Author's Note:**

> image source: [[X](http://deanisanactualprincess.tumblr.com/post/47139470912)][[X](http://hellsyeahwinchesters.tumblr.com/post/7549857655)] & story [[X](http://agentsex.tumblr.com/post/20919763209)] & Misha w/tea [[X](http://mishas-assbutts.tumblr.com/post/34033662916)]


End file.
